What The Moonlight Reveals
by thesuperawesomebookworm
Summary: THE VOTES ARE IN! This is a (fairly long) one-shot for you Sophie/Keefe shippers. The night after Silveny's teleportation ability is discovered Keefe and Sophie go on an adventure with their alicorn friend. Hope you like. Don't read it if you don't ship it.
1. Chapter 1

**SO KEEFE WON THE VOTE. As promised here is the (really long) one shot of Sophie/Keefe. I will post the polls and runner up on my next chapter of Broken as well. I know this is really long for a one shot but I was on a roll. Keefe won with 17 votes, Fitz with 6, and Dex with 1. (Don't worry Mr/Miss Guest, even without your enthusiastic cheating Keefe would have won (: ) Thank you everyone who participated, it was awesome seeing that many people voting for my story.**

 **Shout out to Guest for being my most enthusiastic voter. IT was absolutely endearing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Earlier that day Sophie took Silveny out for their first uncaged flight in front of the council where Silveny teleported them away. Keefe had been at Havenfield already to investigate Alden's break. He also subdued Sliveny after Sophie faded._

 _Midnight._ It was time. Sophie pulled down the sheets of her canopy bed, quietly walking to her closet. Picking out black leather leggings, (what had Della been thinking when she bought this wardrobe?) a fitted dark brown tunic with a black silk belt that tied with a bow in front, and a black knee length cape, she began to get ready.

Sophie had not been able to stop thinking about her trip with Silveny earlier that day. She couldn't forget the rush of teleporting, the feeling of pure freedom. But most of all, she wanted to go back to that mysterious place Silveny had taken her to. She had to see it again. Had to feel the exhilaration of teleporting. Had to feel the freedom of that strange and foreign place.

As she braided her long blonde hair Sophie listened to ensure that Sandor's breathing was slow, indicating that he had fallen asleep. When she looked out her large, wall length window, seeing the moon reflect off of the calm ocean, Sophie could not help wishing she could share this with someone. _Not just_ someone _._ The irritating voice in her head taunted. Ignoring the voice Sophie continued with her prior plans.

After she had slipped on brown boots that hugged her calves, she began to ever so gently open her window, careful not to alert her body guard. He would definitely not approve of her little adventure she had planned. Steeling her courage Sophie swung her legs over and jumped, three stories, hoping she was right that channeling her power would allow her to rebound safely and silently from the shock of landing.

Thankfully, she was right. Sophie brushed some dirt off of her knees and started off towards Silveny's pasture.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Keefe," Sophie whisper-shouted, "What are you doing here? It is literally the middle of the night."

"The question _is_ , what are you doing out, dress up like that, "He gave her a once over, "Without you body guard. I mean, I know I am attractive, but sneaking out to see me?" she scoffed at that.

"At least I am not lurking outside someone else's house in the middle of the night." He smirked then, shrugging off of the large cage.

"And you are whispering. When the nearest person who can hear you, excluding me, is like, no where near close enough to hear. SEE, NOBODY CAN HEAR ME! I AM SHOUTING AND NO ONE CAN-"

"Quiet down!" Sophie ran over and threw her hand over his mouth. He silenced his shouts immediately. But only once he gazed down at her hand and she could feel him smile against her palm did she let go, blushing as she thought of how she had let her hand linger.

"There it is," he murmured, brushing his hand over her flaming cheek, stopping her in her tracks. "The famous Foster blush. I've missed it." Right then Silveny chose to fly down in between them, whinnying loudly, forcing them apart. Sophie was not sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

"Hey Glitterbutt how you been?" the alicorn nuzzled his neck as he patted her back.

Clearing her throat Sophie looked at Keefe, "So, back to the topic at hand. What are you doing here?"

"Easy, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from trying to teleport again."

"And so you just showed up to see me off?"

"Yeah, right. Like I was going to let up the chance to go flying on an alicorn with the mysterious Miss. F. _and_ be the second elf to ever teleport? Fat chance." She started to shake her head but he stopped her, all playfulness aside, "Besides, you could fade again and no one would be there to help you."

Knowing she would regret it later but not really caring, Sophie nodded, "Fine, sure. Besides, there is this amazing place she took me to; it's the main reason I wanted to go out again. I really wanted to show someone anyways, it was magnificent."

"Did you have anyone in mind?"

"Not really." _Yes, you._

"Well then, let's go on a forbidden teleporting trip to a mysterious place in the middle of nowhere. This is gonna be epic! Come on, I'll give you a lift." Sophie again blushed as Keefe placed his hands around her waist lifting her onto Silveny's back, and as soon as he followed suit they were off in the sky.

"Is this okay?" He whispered in her ear, referring to his arms wrapped around her, not even an inch between them.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You know I can feel your emotions right?" _Crap._

Before she could respond they were falling, diving, she was screaming hold on as Keefe was plain screaming, and then they were back in that familiar void in the sky.

…..

"Wow." Keefe breathed. They were both in awe of their surroundings.

Silveny had landed once again at the bank of the endless river, clear as the sky and glittering with the moonlight, as though each drop of water contained its own drops of moonlight. The knee high grass was as soft as the silk at her waist, caressing her bare skin and coated in a thin layer of dew. White roses were as plentiful as the grass, but no thorns pricked them. All around them stood towering snow-capped mountains, leaving the air crisp and fresh. It smelled like a morning in spring, right before the sun rises, and snow has freshly fallen.

"Silveny took you _here_ and you still came back?" He was only half joking.

When she looked up and saw how the brilliant water reflected in his breath-taking sky-blue eyes, she knew, this was so much more that a crush.

"Don't move." She cocked her head at him but the he smiled, a genuine smile, "I want to memorize this, right here, right now. I want to always remember the way you hair melts into the moon light." He took a step towards her, "How it would look with a rose," He swiftly plucked a rose and taking another step towards her, brushed it behind her ear, "How your cheeks are as rosy pink as your lips," He leaned in still speaking and stopped, his lips hovering over hers.

In answer to his unasked question she closed the distance between them, closing her eyes as he deepened the kiss. He cupped the back of her head as she reach around his neck.

"Sophie." He spoke between kisses, "Sophie Elizabeth Foster," that was the first time he had used her full name, "I have a confession to make. I've had this crush on you for a while now."

Sophie giggled, "Oh really, I had no idea, I though the kisses were completely platonic."

"Yes! Can you believe it?" he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh I can actually. I too have felt this way."

"Wow, imagine how much we could get done if we were both more open about our emotions."

"You realize the irony in that, right."

"What can I say? If anyone can confuse an empath it would be you." She tried to hide it but all of a sudden how tired she was crashed hard. Keefe studied her for a moment, "Trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then hold on." And then she was in his arms, princess style. Her head lolled against his chest, and cradled in his arms as he carried her to go home, under the stars, in that moment of pure bliss Sophie knew, this was, and forever would be, the best night of her life.

Right before she drifted to sleep she heard "Sleep well, Foster." Whispered in her ear and she knew that for the first time since she had been kidnapped, she would.

 **Hoped you guys liked it. Please tell me what you thought.**

 **XOXO-Author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! So I just finished Forgotten *sobs* and I needed to write but I can't do Love Obscured until Pen . edge and I plan some stuff with it. So then I remembered some reviews I got for this and I was like, 'keefe's pov? Hummmm. I like it' .so I did. I actually really like it. No promises but I think I might do another one shot sometime with fitz and one with dex. Who knows, they're cute minis stories.**

 **I AM SO SORRY I POSTED ALL OF ME BY ACCIDENT. sorry for any confusion here is the chapter!**

 **Since all these reviews are really old I'm not going to do shout outs, but thank to everyone and I hope you all enjoy.**

Keefe's POV

 _I really hope I'm right and not just standing here in the middle of the night like a creepy idiot._ Keefe fiddled with his cape. He hadn't been able to sleep, he hadn't been able to do very much of anything after the events of that day. He rubbed the palm of his hand where the glass had cut him when he was so districted in elementalism that he broke the bottle catching a tornado. His day had the off feeling from the beginning because of the Vacker's strange behavior but he never thought-he never would have guessed-. He shook his head. When did things get so crazy? Though to be fair, Sophie's' day had been a lot worse.

Ever since Sophie had promised she would work with him to save Alden he had been anticipating their work, and it was nice while it lasted. Sure it was a bit uneventful and sure he spent most of the time snooping around, but it was nice to have some time just the two of them. It didn't get to happen very often.

But the entire time he had been catching himself focusing on her emotions. She was freaked out, and even though Alden's break had taken a toll on everyone, he knew it was more than that. He knew it had to do with why she had been at Elwin's office and he knew it had not only physically tortured her, but mentally terrified her. He had tried to calm her down, but it didn't really help when the entire council had arrived and asked her to fly with Silveny.

It certainly didn't help his nerves when she disappeared into thin air.

He was terrified when she disappeared. He had never felt such intense worry as he had in that moment and right then he had realized his feelings were more than platonic, more than a crush.

When he saw her come back pale as snow, all he could see was that day she almost died, and all the days they thought she had. He tried to make light of it later for her, but when she collapsed and Grady had to carry her unconscious form back inside, he was worse off than any of the other elves there. He was worse than Edaline, which is saying something, because she was a mess.

But he knew Sophie, and he knew that this would only make her more eager to prove everyone wrong. He knew that it would only make her want to go out again, see wherever she went again. And he knew she wouldn't wait until morning.

But he also knew that she was no juvenile delinquent and she would never be able to sneak out on her own. Lucky for her, she had him to help.

So he snuck out-it wasn't very hard to get away since his parents didn't really care-to where he knew she would be and stuck a deal with Mr. Gigantor. That may have been the hardest part.

 _"_ _Come on Gigantor, you know as well as I do that she is going to try to sneak out tonight! I'll go with her nothing bad will happen!"_

 _"_ _Absolutely not!" His squeaky goblin voice responded, "She is my charge and I will not leave her side. Especially if she's with you!"_

 _"_ _But you know I can protect her, and she's going to go anyways and you can't very well ride an_ _alicorn." Keefe argued._

 _"_ _No-"_

 _"_ _AND, think, she is already freaking out, and she needs to get away. She needs this and if she can't she will just lash out more. If you let her go with me- just for tonight-then she will be calmer, and you job will be a million times easier. Your job is to protect her but what if by giving her a little space you_ are _protecting her? Its not like either of us are helpless. She can defend herself but if anything happens I can defend her too. Neither of us are helpless. Please Sandor, you know she needs this."_

It had taken ten more minutes of debate and proof that he could fight for Sandor to reluctantly agree to pretend to be asleep when Sophie left.

Now he was standing in front of Silveny's pasture watching as Sophie jumped out of her window. _Awesome._ He grinned. He was right and she was on her way.

He caught himself making sure his hair was perfect and adjusting his cape, stopping right before she arrived, not seeing him yet.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Keefe," Sophie whisper-shouted, "What are you doing here? It is literally the middle of the night." _You should know, you're here too._

"The question _is_ , what are you doing out, dress up like that," He gave her a once over, noting how she was entirely dressing in black skin tight clothes that perfectly showed her beautiful-he stopped himself. _Stay focused._ "Without you body guard. I mean, I know I am attractive, but sneaking out to see me?" she scoffed.

"At least I am not lurking outside someone else's house in the middle of the night." He smirked then, trying to be nonchalant, and pushed off the cage. He wanted her to have fun, to relax. He tried his go-to which was cracking jokes.

"And you are whispering. When the nearest person who can hear you, excluding me, is like, no where near close enough to hear. SEE, NOBODY CAN HEAR ME! I AM SHOUTING AND NO ONE CAN-"

"Quiet down!" Sophie ran over and threw her hand over his mouth. He silenced his shouts immediately. His heart was racing. No girl had ever made him feel this way before, his looked down at her tiny, soft hand pressed against his lips and he smiled. His grin widened when she blushed and backed away, every though he was silently wishing for her to stay.

"There it is," he murmured, brushing his hand over her flaming cheek, stopping her in her tracks. "The famous Foster blush. I've missed it." He had, his favorite color was the blush of her cheeks. Of course Silveny chose that _perfect moment_ to fly down in between them, whinnying loudly, forcing them apart. _Really!?_

"Hey Glitterbutt how you been?" _Way to kill the mood._ The alicorn nuzzled his neck as he patted her back. He couldn't stay mad at her.

Keefe looked up when he heard Sophie clear her throat. "So, back to the topic at hand. What are you doing here?" She really didn't get it, did she?

"Easy, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from trying to teleport again."

"And so you just showed up to see me off?"

"Yeah, right. Like I was going to let up the chance to go flying on an alicorn with the mysterious Miss. F. _and_ be the second elf to ever teleport? Fat chance." She started to shake her head but he stopped her, all playfulness aside, "Besides, you could fade again and no one would be there to help you." Just saying it out loud made his heart hurt and his stomach churn. She seemed to see something in his expression because she nodded, and if somewhat reluctantly, agreed that he could come.

"Fine, sure. Besides, there is this amazing place she took me to; it's the main reason I wanted to go out again. I really wanted to show someone anyways, it was magnificent."

"Did you have anyone in mind?"

"Not really." But he felt something from her…did she feel the same way?

"Well then, let's go on a forbidden teleporting trip to a mysterious place in the middle of nowhere. This is gonna be epic! Come on, I'll give you a lift." He grabbed her waist and placed her on Silveny's back, swinging himself up after her. Then they were flying and it was amazing.

"Is this okay?" He whispered in her ear, he had to hold her around the waist and he could feel how nervous she was.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You know I can feel your emotions right?"

Before she could respond they were falling, diving, and he swore his life flashed before his eyes to the sound of both their screams as a giant void ripped into the sky.

…..

"Wow." Keefe breathed. They were both in awe of their surroundings.

Silveny had landed once again at the bank of the endless river, clear as the sky and glittering with the moonlight, as though each drop of water contained its own drops of moonlight. The knee high grass was as soft as the silk at her waist, caressing his bare skin and coated in a thin layer of dew. White roses were as plentiful as the grass, but no thorns pricked them. All around them stood towering snow-capped mountains, leaving the air crisp and fresh. It smelled like a morning in spring, right before the sun rises, and snow has freshly fallen.

"Silveny took you _here_ and you still came back?" He was only half joking.

Sophie looked into his eyes, her golden brown eyes boring into him and even if he wasn't an empathy he would know that she felt the same way.

"Don't move." She cocked her head at him but he smiled back at her, no more jokes. "I want to memorize this, right here, right now. I want to always remember the way you hair melts into the moon light." He took a step towards her, "How it would look with a rose," He swiftly plucked a rose and taking another step towards her, brushed it behind her ear, "How your cheeks are as rosy pink as your lips," He leaned in still speaking and stopped, his lips hovering over hers.

He paused leaving a little distance between them in case she wanted out, but she didn't. She answered his question she closed the distance between them, closing her eyes as he deepened the kiss. He cupped the back of her head as she reach around his neck.

"Sophie." He spoke between kisses, "Sophie Elizabeth Foster," that was the first time he had used her full name, "I have a confession to make. I've had this crush on you for a while now."

Sophie giggled, gosh I he loved her laugh, "Oh really, I had no idea, I though the kisses were completely platonic." She joked back.

"Yes! Can you believe it?" he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh I can actually. I too have felt this way."

"Wow, imagine how much we could get done if we were both more open about our emotions." That part wasn't just banter.

"You realize the irony in that, right."

"What can I say? If anyone can confuse an empath it would be you." Although she tried to hide it, Keefe could see the troubles of the day had finally hit her. He studied her for a moment, "Trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then hold on." He swooped down and put an arm under her knees and her back, holding her in his arms princess style. Because that's what she was to him. Her head lolled against his chest, and cradled in his arms as he carried her to go home, under the stars, and he knew he never wanted her out of his arms. He knew he would never be as content as he was with her there.

He saw her drifting off and pressed a kiss to her forehead, whispering "Sleep well, Foster."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh just remember! This is it, I mean, it is just a two shot! Sorry, just in case, this is not going to become a story. That's all. Love you guys!**


End file.
